Existing routing systems have databases that comprise the properties and addresses of all nodes in a routing network. Any node that functions as a gateway provides task(s) for the network and other nodes in the network. For example, a gateway node may receive a packet associated with a task and will then refer to the routing table to determine the address of the location where the packet is to be delivered.
If errors are made in manually setting up the routing table, such as under-utilizing or over-utilizing a node, the routing network will not operate efficiently until the inefficiency is discerned and a manual correction is made in the routing table.
When the status of a node changes, such as being unable to perform a task associated with a packet, any revision or correction of the status of the node in the network must be made manually identified, and the appropriate changes made in the routing table for that node.
A short coming of the manually constructed routing table is that it relies on installing the correct properties and addresses associated with the nodes in the routing network, and manually making changes in the routing table to correct any errors or to respond to changes in the topology of the network.